Destiny Is Calling Me
by My one true love
Summary: LoVe Future Fic. It's Valentines Day and Veronica and Logan have a few surprises ahead of them.


_Hello readers! Here's a new oneshot for your reading pleasure! Remember that I love reviews!! This is for a challenge at Tube. Enjoy!!_

Destiny Is Calling Me

Logan sat in his car, taking a deep breath as he looked at the house that Veronica was renting with Mac. Mac had cleared out for the evening, leaving the house empty but for them. He looked over at the gifts that sat on the passenger seat. Tonight was the night that would decide where their relationship was going to go once and for all.

They had spent their entire college career dodging each other, going back and forth between dating and not speaking. After graduation they had not spoken for over a year until they had met up while she was on a case. One look and he'd fallen head over heels for her again. It had taken a bit more for him to convince Veronica to give him another chance, but eventually she had given in. Now it was two years later and they were still together, with only a few bumps along the way.

The rain began falling as he shut the car off and he had to laugh. Of course it would wait until he was getting ready to get out of the car to start raining. He grabbed the jewelry box and chocolate before jumping out of the car, making a run for the front door. He slid the box into his pocket as he reached up to knock on the door. His jaw dropped when the door swung open.

Veronica stood in the doorway, her hair piled atop her head and a black dress that left little to the imagination. It was a black halter, dipping in the front and riding high on her thighs. Her feet were clad in three inch black heels that made her legs look a mile long. She tilted her head to the side, a smirk sliding across her lips. "Drool much?"

Logan shook his head, trying to clear his head and form a complete sentence. Finally he just grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the porch and against him. He pressed his lips firmly against hers as his arms slid around her, pulling her snuggly against his body. Her arms slid around his neck as his tongue slid between her lips, dueling with her own. Neither of them noticed as the door shut behind them.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard. "Well hello Logan."

"Hello Miss Mars." Logan kissed her lightly on the nose. He pulled away, handing her the box of chocolates that he held in his hand. "Here's the first of your gifts."

"Mmmm I like gifts." Veronica gave him a small smile before turning around to open the door, only to find that the knob wouldn't turn. "Are you kidding me?" She laid her head against the door as Logan slid his arm around her, lips on her neck.

"What's wrong?"

"The door is locked."

"Locked?" Logan laughed. "That's great."

"Why? Why does this day have to be like this?" She shook her head as she pulled away from the door. "Well you want to make a run for the backyard to see if I left the back door open?"

Logan laughed. "You're gonna get all wet."

Veronica grinned at him, her tongue snaking out to run across her bottom lip. "I already am."

"Damn woman. You kill me."

"Good." She walked to the edge of the porch, looking out into the rain. "Well let's get this over with." She stepped out into the rain and tried to hurry across the lawn, almost falling a few times. As she rounded the side of the house the heels of her shoes dug into the mud and she felt herself begin to tilt. But suddenly she was swept up into Logan's arm as he saved her from falling on her face. "Thanks."

"Any time." He paused for a moment, kissing the tip of her nose before unlocking the gate and jogging along the backyard until they reached the porch. "Mmmm...you look hot wet." He slowly slid her down his body, allowing her to feel just how hot she looked. When she started to pull away, his grip on her hips tightened as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss that had meant to be sweet quickly turned hot as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Veronica's arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him down to her level. His hands snaked around her hips, sliding down to gently cup her perfect ass. He groaned against her mouth as he pushed her back until she was against the wall. He tore his mouth away from hers, trailing kisses down her neck as his hands snaked under the hem of her dress. He ran his hands up the curve of her ass, his fingers massaging gently.

Veronica's head fell backwards, a moan sliding from her lips. His lips and hands were creating havoc on her system. He made her forget where they were and what they were doing with just a look. As soon as he got his hands and lips on her it was over. She made a noise as his hands left her and her eyes flew open, but she felt them on her neck, untying the halter top. He slid it down to reveal a thin black string tied around her neck. He slid it down farther to reveal the lacy black top of the undergarment that she wore.

"What is this?" Logan ran his tongue along the top of lace, blowing on it lightly. A smirk slid across his face as she shivered.

Veronica tilted her head, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "Lingerie. It's your gift."

"Mmmm..." He kissed the cleavage revealed as his hand snaked around, sliding the zipper of her dress down. He grasped the dress, sliding it slowly down her legs. A moan slipped from his lips as the full teddy was revealed to him. Her breasts were covered with black lace, her stomach covered in black mesh that came down over her hips, edged with lace. She wore it with a black lace thong and her legs were clad in sheer black lace topped thigh high stockings. She stood there, letting him look his share. Suddenly he leaned forward, putting the side of his head against her stomach. He took a deep breath as his hands found her hips once again.

He turned his head, breathing against her stomach and sending shivers down her spine. He slid down slightly, his tongue flicking out across her lace covered center. She grasped his head, pulling him closer as he slid the lace aside and ran his tongue across her center. He slid his tongue inside of her, his finger flicking across her clit. He loved the way that she tasted and couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly she yanked his head back. "Enough. I want you inside me."

Logan felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Nothing made him hotter than for her to take control. He stood up, slamming her back against the wall, slipping his fingers into the sides of the thong, sliding them down her leg.

Veronica reached between them, unzipping his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. Logan grasped her leg, pulling it up so that it was wrapped around his hip before taking her waist and wrapping her other leg around him. He slid his hand in between them, guiding himself into her. They both moaned as he slid fully into her.

Their lips met as his hands slid to her hips and began to slide out of her. He slowly worked his way back into her, moving slowly until she adjusted to him. Soon his movements began to speed up as Veronica's lips wrecked havoc on him, trailing kisses along his neck and the part of his chest that was revealed. He sunk his teeth into her neck, biting just this side of pain.

"More..." Veronica moaned in his ear. "Faster..."

He pushed her back so that her back and hips were flat against the wall behind her. He slammed into her, moving faster with each stroke. He knew that when she said faster that she wanted it harder too. With each stroke her hips slammed into the wall, the pain and the pleasure bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, nails digging in as she began to move her hips to meet his. She stopped as she felt him hit her g-spot. "Oh Logan," she panted out as he stroked over the spot again and again.

Suddenly she tightened around him, her back arching and her nails scraping down his back. "Logan!" He continued to stroke in and out of her, drawing her orgasm out.

His stroke became more erratic and more desperate as he drew closer to the end. "Fuck!" Logan buried his face in her neck as he came. "God V..." His hips jerked a few more times involuntarily before stopping. "Damn that was hot."

Veronica laughed. "Let me down. We need to get into the house. I have food waiting for us in there."

"You cooked?" Logan pulled back, mixed emotions running across his face.

"No. I didn't want to ruin our night. I ordered in."

Logan laughed as he pulled out of her, letting her slide down his body. The two quickly dressed before Veronica tried the knob. Finding it locked, she reached up and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She quickly unlocked the door, leading Logan into the living room that the back porch was off of. The fireplace was alight with a fire and there was a picnic set before it. Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying a kiss on her neck. "This looks awesome."

"See I can do romantic."

"I never thought that you couldn't."

"Liar." Veronica grinned up at him before walking over to the blanket, pulling him down with her.

They settled down onto the blanket and Logan poured them each a glass of champagne. "So I have one more gift for you."

"Mmmm good. I like gifts."

Logan reached into his pocket, pulling the jewelry box from his pocket. Veronica eyed the box before her head jerked up to meet his gaze, her eyes wide. Logan flipped open the box, taking her hand and placing it into her open palm. "Veronica, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


End file.
